Para princesa Tú
by Kanata
Summary: una niña vive mal con sus padres, solo por que ve fantasma, pero un dia llegara a la casa de otro chico y su vida cambiara drasticamente. Dejen revienws.


Para princesa tu  
  
Capitulo 1: El dolor  
  
Una pequeña niña caminaba por las calles mojadas, humedas, puesto que estaba lloviendo, llevaba un osito de color blanco bajo el brazo, bastante roto, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas esperando impacientemente deslizarse por las mejillas de la niña, ya que por sus mejillas aun corrian lagrimas que caian al suelo camuflandose entre las gotas de lluvia.  
  
-"Los mounstruos no deben jugar con los niños"-  
  
La pequeña aun tenia en su cabeza la frase que un niño de su clase le habia dicho cuando ella le pregunto si podia jugar. Ell llanto de la niña aun servia para ahogar sus penas que se multiplicarian al llegar a casa, deseaba morir y pronto, no podria seguir soportando ese dolor eternamente.  
  
-Te ocurre algo? -Pregunto una voz a su lado  
  
-No te preocupes Yira...-murmuro la niña con esa dulce voz melodiosa que la caracterizaba, una voz llena de tristeza  
  
-No me quieres contar lo que te pasa? -Pregunto la voz de una muchacha de cabello azul-verde oscuro y ojos azul celeste, vestida como arquera. Un fantasma.  
  
-no...no me apetece hablar, Yira, entiendelo...-  
  
-Esta bien...-  
  
La niña siguio caminando hasta su casa, llego y un mujer joven le abrio la puerta, la hizo entrar bruscamente.  
  
-Perdoname...mama -murmuro la niña al ver como su madre se entregaba al llanto en su habitacion, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que veia a la niña.  
  
La pequeña llego a su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de si, despues se tiro en la cama entregandose por completo al llanto. Unas horas despues entro su padre.  
  
-Que has hecho esta vez niña!? Por que esta llorando tu madre esta vez?-  
  
-Yo...yo lo he hecho nada...esta asi desde que llegue.-  
  
-No te creo! -grito el hombre dandole un bofeton a la niña en el rostro  
  
-Pero es verdad...-murmuro la niña  
  
-No malgastere mi tiempo con un mounstruo como tu!! Recoge tus cosas y largate de aquí!-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN!! -Grito el padre dandole la patada que la niña habia previsto despues de decir el "Pero..."  
  
La niña recogio sus pocas pertenencias y salio de casa, se paro justo a escasos metros de la puerta, bajo la lluvia, miro hacia atrás, viendo la mirada de odio de su padre, la de tristeza a de su madre y el llanto de su hermano menor por que ella se marchaba.  
  
-Adios...-  
  
Los dias pasaban, cada vez mas debil la pequeña aun caminaba solitaria por su pais, ya entregada por completo al cansancio se dejo desplomar sobre la hierva de un bosque.  
  
***  
  
Al abrir los ojos solo diviso oscuridad, infinita oscuridad, se levanto adolorida, punzadas de dolor en su espalda, miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitacion, era cierto, notaba calor en su cuerpo debido a las sabanas del futon en el que estaba tendida. Miro a su derecha y vio el rostro de un joven de pelo castaño, el niño de su edad se movio y mumuro algo entre sueños. La niña se levanto del futon k compartia con el chico. Un escalofrio recorio su cuerpo, y si la habian secuestrado? De todos modos ella ya no tenia familia, le daba igual ser secuestrada que no, se dirijo hacia la puerta.  
  
-Esta mal... -oyo una voz triste tras de si, volteo y vio que el chico de pelo castaño estaba sentado en el futon mirando el suelo- Esas heridas...te las han hecho tus papas?  
  
-Si, mis papas son muy malos, ya no soy de la familia, me hecharon-  
  
-Eso esta mal...muy mal -Murmuro el niño con voz triste  
  
-No, hicieron lo correcto, por que yo...soy un mounstruo -Dijo la niña tristemente  
  
-no es cierto, si tu lo eres yo tambien lo soy -  
  
-Y eso por que?-  
  
-Por que yo tambien los veo-  
  
-tu...tambien ves fantasmas?-  
  
-Si, de hecho soy un shaman-  
  
-Un shaman? Y eso que es?-  
  
-Te lo explicare mañana, si?-  
  
-Vale-  
  
-Me llamo Yoh Asakura y tu?-  
  
-Yo soy...Anna...Anna -la chica se estremecio al pensar su apellido: Kyoyama...  
  
-Me lo dices?-  
  
-Soy...me llamo...Anna...-La niña cambio su expresion triste a una alegre y monstro una pequeña sonrisa- ¡¡Asakura!!  
  
El niño sonrio.  
  
-si!! Seras mi hermanita!! -grito el pequeño  
  
-YOH ASAKURA!! DUERMETE DE UNA VEZ!! -  
  
-Ups, mi papa-  
  
Anna dejo escapar una pequeña risita, despues se acosto junto a Yoh en el futon, se dejo invadir por el sueño, dejando volar su imaginacion disfrutando de la primera noche que sentia calor en su corazon.  
  
***  
  
Comentarios de autor: Este va a ser un Yoh/Anna muy tierno, espero k les guste, ¿qué le seguira a esto? ¿Habra mas sufrimiento? ¿Yoh y Anna se haran pareja con solo 5 años de edad? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente episodio!! Hasta otra! 


End file.
